el inicio de un final feliz
by i6per
Summary: (AU moderno) esta historia tratara sobre la pelea destinada de erwin y levi, pero donde ellos se conocen en una ciudad metropolitana y con un enemigo diferente pero con el mismo propósito, en esta historia hablara como sera la convivencia de erwin tratando de llega al corazon frio y roto de levi ackerman, que ademas, se encarga de una bebe de apenas 9 meses llamada mikasa.
1. Chapter 1

**apenas es el inicio de muchos capitulos, mas bien se diría que es como un prologo, para averiguar si seguir o no con esta historia y asi disfrutarla juntos:) se explicara todo con el tiempo así que discúlpenme si hay mucho rollo en la historia **

**hombre= erwin**

**joven=levi**

**bebe=mikasa**

**los personajes de esta historia no son míos, propiedad de isayama y Shonen Jump(creo)**

* * *

Era una mañana fría y gris, y aunque el ambiente te congelara los huesos, se podía ver gran movimiento en las calles, transitada de gente de distintos tipos; trabajadores de una oficina, de una construcción, sencillos o difíciles, todos tenían un propósito en su camino. Esa mañana los únicos que contaban con un calor vigorizante en esas gélidas calles eran las tiendas departamentales. En un café internet vemos a entrar un joven de unos veinte años aproximados, cabellos negros con un corte corto un poco singular donde se tiene una sola capa de pelo recto pero sin perder el estilo juvenil, llevando puesta una sudadera navy y unos jeans ya más que gastados, pero cargando en sus brazos un bulto de cobijas suaves y limpias, con una forma para ocultar algo.

Entro al café con la única finalidad de poder tomar una merienda antes de tener que ir a su destinatario, pidió un solo café y se lo llevo para una mesa con vista hacia afuera, podías ver a la gente pasar sin preocupación de ver hacia la ventana del café, podías ver el calor que provocaba el lugar reflejado en las ventanas, que goteaban un poco de la fusión de los dos climas.

Solamente se sentó a observar un punto vacío e inclinando la cabeza hacia ese bulto pequeño de cobijas muy bien acomodado, tomando pequeños sorbos de su café; sin darse cuenta que un hombre ya lo estaba contemplando como una obra de arte.

Este hombre tiene una apariencia de veintiocho años bien conservados, con unos ojos más claros que el cielo de ese día y cabellos rubios que brillaban con solo tocar con un diminuto rayo de sol. Este hombre se encontraba inmerso en esos ojos color negro, en ellos podía sentir una fuerza descomunal a la par de un incomprendido muchacho.

De repente el joven de la una revisada a su reloj y por la expresión que da como respuesta, confirma que ya era tiempo de irse, dio su ultimo sorbo a su café y se apresuró en acomodar el bulto que traía con mucho cuidado y agarrar la bolsa que llevaba consigo, al tomar la bolsa tuvo contacto con otras manos, suaves y tibias, voltea a ver de quien se trataba, para él era un completo desconocido pero para el rubio, tenía la sensación de conocerlo de años.

-disculpa, quisiera ayudarte con tus cosas- esas fueron las palabras dulces que salieron del rubio. El muchacho se le quedo viendo detenidamente para averiguar que tramaba una persona como el.-metete en tus asuntos-contesto de manera rápida al mini silenció que se produjo, se puso la mochila en un hombro, agarro con fuerza las cobijas y salió del café como si nada hubiera pasado. A los segundos sale el hombre, con una laptop y una carpeta en sus brazos.- espérame- grito el hasta alcanzar el paso que agarro el muchacho y acomodarse a su lado.

El joven le dio una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera, pero para este hombre testarudo una mirada como esa no lo detendría para nada, entonces, el hombre noto que el joven acomodaba con bastante delicadeza las cobijas que traía y abrazándolas de una manera en que demostrara que hay algo importante entre tanta cobija delgada.

-que es lo que traes en los brazos, ¿lo puedo ver?-le pregunto con curiosidad este hombre. El joven se le quedo viendo por un momento, analizando algún punto o expresión que delatara sus malas intenciones, pero sin ver que nada más era un hombre tenaz, decidió por mostrarle el pequeño secreto que cargaba en brazos. –Espero que no la asustes con tu horrendo rostro- dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que levantaba algunas partes de la cobija.

Estas, al quitarse, mostraron a una bebe tan blanca que ni una brisa de hielo se comparaba a ella, tenía el cabello de un color oscuro, tenía rubor en los pómulos por el acobijado completo que cargaba. Venia dormida y en su boca, portaba un chupón con dibujo de un conejo mal hecho.

-es una hermosa bebe- dijo el hombre sin vacilar- ¿es tu hija?- le pregunto suponiendo por las características físicas que compartían esos dos.

-no-respondió fríamente- y ni te incumbe saber- le contesto el muchacho mirándolo a sus ojos, el joven sintió una chispa al chocar ambas miradas, pero que decidió ignorar.

Entonces la bebe empezó a mostrar señales de estar despertando, el joven le empezó a acomodar las cobijas pero entonces las manos del hombre lo detuvieron- no, déjate demostrarte que soy muy bueno- le dijo con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-¿cómo?- le pregunto el joven que ya mostraba señales de estar molesto.

-voy a hacer reír a la bebe- le contesto volteando a ver a la bebe- soy bueno con los niños

\- no me digas- le dijo con un tono de sarcasmo-prefiero que la niña vea otra cosa que no seas tú- le dijo volteándolo a ver, pero sin recibir una mirada del hombre, este seguía viendo a la bebe con un rostro de dulzura hacia ella.

Mira y sorpréndete- le dijo y al mismo tiempo se puso las manos sobre el rostro, mientras la bebe lo observaba con ojos cansados, entonces el hombre solo se las quito y dijo- ¡Pica Boo!

El muchacho se enojó más por el típico truco, no creía que un bebe se lo creyera, pero para su sorpresa, la bebe solo tardo unos segundos, para empezar a sacar una sonrisa y dar a carcajadas, ambos se sorprendieron de la respuesta, más el joven.

-es simple, no fueron las manos, fue tu cara que la hizo reír- le dijo al mismo tiempo que acomodaba a la niña en una posición más cómoda.

-por eso soy bueno con los niños- le dijo con un aire de felicidad por tan espontaneo momento.

El joven paro antes de bajar a las escaleras que lo llevarían al subterráneo, volteo a ver el hombre y dijo- me imagino que aquí nos separamos-

-de hecho mi carro se encontraba estacionado en el café- le dijo con una sonrisa despistada.

-¡¿Entonces para que me seguiste?!- le grito molesto

-porque me agradaste- le contesto con una sonrisa que resplandecía entre el aire gris y el humo de los carros a su alrededor- ¿nos volveremos a ver mañana?- Le pregunto cómo última palabra

-si no vuelves a estar igual de feo- le respondió volteándolo a ver hacia sus ojos, sintiendo otra vez esa chispa extraña donde rápido, solo pudo bajar las escaleras que de la nada, se empezaban a llenar de gente, dejando al hombre solo, pero con una felicidad que perdurara hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar esos ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, saben, no sé como funciona toda la pagina, entonces cuando crei que iba a recibir comentarios, lo iba a recibir en mi buzon de la pagina y como obviamente no llegaron porque no se ven ahi, crei entonces que la historia fue confunsa y que a nadie le habia llegado a gustar, asi que decidi no publicar el segundo capitulo que tenia listo ya hace MUCHO tiempo, entonces apenas tuve por fin el tiempo, me fijo bien,y encuentro esos comentarios hermosos que hicieron y que la mayoria habian sido dias despues que los publique, y me disculpo por que lo pude haber publicado mucha antes que ahora y tengan por seguro que escribire mas seguido los capitulos de este fanfic, que pensaba escribir aunque solo tuviera una persona leyendolo, asi que disfruntelo y espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Era de noche, había sido una tarde lluviosa y las calles terminaron húmedas, y aun por la gran tormenta, las personas o sus sucesos seguían en curso, los automóviles, casas, puestos y personas. Nuestro querido joven, levi, se encontraba caminando por una fraccionamiento de un solo sentido donde solamente se encontraban casas que variaban de tamaño, clase y cuidado. Algunas eran grandes pero descuidadas o a punto de caerse, otras pequeñas y con solo una pequeña irregularidad, pero al final de cuentas eran hogares con familias o con solo un ser viviente pero nuestro levi se dirigía a una casa en especial, casi parecida a las demás, pero lo que la destaca era una placa con la insignia "familia jeager".

El muchacho paso la pequeña reja metálica que tenía la casa, se paró enfrente de la puerta del hogar y a punto de tocar la puerta escucha unos repentinos gritos, estos al parecer provenían de un niño junto con los de una madre muy enojada, por experiencia supo que esos provenían de la señora jeager, Karla, y su único y molesto hijo, eren. Karla había sido amiga de la familia de levi y cuando Karla se enteró de la responsabilidad con la que cargaba levi, le sugirió que ella cuidaría a la bebe cuando él esté trabajando. El no dudo en aceptar, para él, Karla había sido un gran milagro y también consejera, cuando no entendiera algún cuidado especial de la bebe.

Dio dos golpes con los nudillos, para producir un sonido leve pero que se pudiera escuchar adentro de la casa, a los pocos minutos, se abrió la puerta y era Karla quien lo recibió (obviamente); con su hijo en brazos, quien era un bebe muy inquieto a su parecer.

-hola levi-exhaló Karla con un aire de cansancio (se notaba que eren la traía muy ocupada) -pasa por favor, hace frio allá afuera, ¿te ofrezco algún café?- .

-no, gracias por su cortesía Karla, pero tengo pendientes en casa, así que mejor solamente me llevo a la niña, para que se duerma temprano-contesto levi con amabilidad, no solo lo decía por egoísmo al querer ya irse, sabia además que la señora jeager debía estar cansada.

-oh levi, seguro no te preocupes- le respondió Karla con una sonrisa cansada.

Paso haciendo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento a Karla, para luego ir con la bebe que se encontraba en una jaula especial para bebes, la pequeña mikasa se encontraba viendo detenidamente la televisión, levi la agarro con ambas manos y teniendo cuidado en no lastimarla, ella lo volteo a ver, entonces al averiguar que era levi, ella le responde con una sonrisa, eso hace que levi también le corresponda con una sonrisa, Karla le acerca una cobija y la mochila de la bebe. Agradeció nuevamente a Karla y salió por la misma puerta que entro.

-hasta mañana levi, cuídate-.

-igualmente señora jeager-le respondió como despedida a Karla.

Ahora nuestro joven se dirigía de camino a su casa, pero para eso debía ir en metro y además ahí encontrarse con sus compañeros de habitación, al llegar a la estación del metro y no encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros, le toco esperar algunos minutos ahí, parado con la bebe en brazos y asegurarse en cada momento que la bebe no sufriera frio, acomodándole la cobija en cada momento. Al pasar algunos minutos por fin llegan sus compañeros.

-¿nos esperaste mucho hermano?- le pregunto su compañera, tenía el pelo corto recogido por dos coletas, unos ojos verdes que resaltaban por sus frondosas pestañas y una piel bronceada, su nombre era Isabel; el otro compañero era un muchacho de pelo corto, rubio, su piel era clara y de ojos azules, él se llamaba farlan.

-no mocosa, y mejor hay que ir entrando al tren que se me congelan las piernas- le respondió levi con un tono de molestia

Subieron al tren y como era de noche, no muchos se encontraban tomando el metro. Algún vagabundo, jóvenes que saldrán a festejar y la poca gente que viene de trabajar o los que van para ese motivo. Ellos subieron y sus dos compañeros se sentaron en uno de las muchos asientos desocupadas, levi se negó en sentar en alguna, siempre con el reproche de que la silla tendría algún germen benigno para la bebe. Llegaron a su estación que los dejaba algo cercas de su hogar por lo que tenían que caminar muy pocas cuadras.

Ellos vivían en un área departamental, muy descuidada por el vandalismo y la pobreza que mayormente caracterizaba el lugar. Subieron las escaleras, y al piso 37 se encontraba su hogar. Era un cuarto pequeño con sala comedor, donde la sala consistía de un solo sofá y tres sillas; y con solo una habitación de dos colchones y una cunera, a pesar de tener una mala pinta por afuera, adentro todo el lugar estaba limpio gracias a que el joven levi era un fanático de la limpieza; entraron dejando los zapatos y sus suéteres en la entrada principal, la joven agarro a la bebe para después sentarse con ella en el sofá, el muchacho dejo en la mesa el mandado que cargaba y le dio a levi, un envase con la proteína de la bebe, ya que era tarde y posiblemente la bebe ya tenía hambre.

-entonces alguna historia interesante que contar hoy-preguntó el muchacho observando a la muchacha agarrar con amor a la bebe.

-hoy nos fue muy bien con el negocio y eso que casi llegamos tarde- dijo la muchacha dirigiendo la mirada hacia levi. Levi hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo, parecía concentrado en calentar la fórmula de la bebe.

-si cierto levi, tu siempre eres puntual, y a nosotros siempre nos regañabas por impuntuales, ¿qué paso?-le pregunto el muchacho con curiosidad.

-un señor entrometido que quería cortejar conmigo me detuvo varias veces cuando pare a desayunar- dijo levi mientras observaba la bebida de la bebe calentarse en el microondas, ambos muchachos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de su compañero

-oh mi dios, su compañero se le acerco, no sabía que saldría con algo que se trate de su relación sentimental.

-¿y conseguiste su número? O ¿le hiciste tus caras?- le pregunto el muchacho con más curiosidad

-solo le dije sus verdades en la cara, me estaba hartando mucho-dijo al mismo tiempo que el microondas termino de calentar la leche, entonces levi tomo la leche y empezó a tomar las medidas para que la bebida no estuviera tan caliente para la bebe mientras el la observaba con Isabel, su compañera femenina.

la bebe se encontraba en los brazos de la muchacha quien tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella, entonces pudo ver que Isabel se puso las manos sobre el rostro y la bebe puso un expresión confusa, entonces ella se quita las manos y exclama-pica boo!- la bebe tardo unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que empezó a llorar, levi se sorprendió de la respuesta de mikasa que hace tiempo atrás había recibido el mismo juego por el hombre de esa mañana, ¿que tenia de especial ese maldito hombre?, se preguntó mientras iba hacia la bebe y la Isabel que se preocupaba por la reacción de la bebe

-ves las has asustado con tu fealdad, fea- levi le reprocho mientras levantaba y abrazaba a la bebe en sus brazos y cuneándola para que se tranquilizara.

-que cruel hermano, tal vez le duele el estómago-respondió la muchacha con una cara de disgusto.

-no le pongas excusas a lo imposible-respondió levi y al mismo tiempo le dio el biberón a la bebe, lo cual la tranquilizo aún más.

Tiempo después todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de levi, que todas las noches tenía que esperar a que la bebe se durmiera para poder acostarla en su cuna, así que la mayoría del tiempo se distraía viendo noticieros nocturnos, pero en ese momento no era la televisión lo que lo mantenía concentrado, era aquel momento que sucedió durante la charla y esa mañana con mikasa, ¿cómo es que una bebe reaccione diferente a una misma broma?, ¿que tendrá un hombre desconocido de especial que una persona con la que vive?, dio por hecho que tal vez la risa de la bebe fue provocada por las descomunales cejas que tenía ese hombre tenía y no por la estúpida broma sin sentido, al final termino callando todos esos pensamientos con un suspiro mientras observaba a la bebe descansar en sus brazos con el biberón que por cierto, dejo de tomar y lo dejo a lado de su pequeño brazo -pareces borracha- se río en sus adentros, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su amigo y a la bebe, se dirigió a la cuna, a lado de él, y la acostó cómodamente en su cuna y la rodeo de cobijas. -dulces sueños-le dijo para luego irse a dormir en el colchón compartido con su compañero, apagando la televisión y dejándose arrullar por el silencio nocturno que gobernaba a esa hora.


End file.
